1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device which includes a narrow bezel and also protects a driving chip and a driving chip mounting film thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices are a type among flat panel display (“FPD”) devices that have found a wide range of applications. An LCD device includes two substrates including electrodes disposed therein and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, and upon applying voltage to the electrodes, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are rearranged to adjust the amount of light transmitted therethrough.
The LCD device, which is a passive-type light emitting device, includes a display panel which displays images, an intermediate frame on which the display panel is mounted, and a backlight assembly which provides light to the display panel. The intermediate frame is coupled to a lower frame that forms a framework of the backlight assembly, using a coupling structure such as a hook.